Jacob Keyes (Earth-4001)
Captain Jacob Keyes (service number 01928-19912-JK) was one of the most brilliant tacticians in the UNSC Navy. He commanded great respect as a highly skilled strategist and inspirational leader to those under his command. His many decorations, thirty-five years of combat experience against the Covenant and Insurrectionists, and ability to keep a secret made him an almost natural choice to command the UNSC Pillar of Autumn and its secret cargo. History The history of Jacob Keyes is the same as his mainstream counterpart. Personality & Traits Keyes was often quite officious and put the safety of the UNSC before his own personal safety, even going as far as to almost self destruct the ship he was on so that the Covenant wouldn't find Earth. He was prepared and willing to give anything for his planet. He would often charge headlong into battle keeping a straight and calm face, along with an underlying strategy. Keyes was also known to be fearless in most situations, as he refused to tell Zuka 'Zamamee about John-117, and even dared the Sangheili to kill him. Jacob Keyes was very caring to those under his command and attempted to be a strong fatherly figure to his daughter, Miranda, knowing that she had limited time with both of her parents. Although he did not prefer teaching at the Luna OCS Academy, he was glad that he was able to spend time with Miranda. Upon being offered a position aboard the UNSC Midsummer Night, he was hard-pressed about leaving his daughter alone on Luna, but believed that he would be protecting her by fighting Insurrectionists and the Covenant. Although they were not particularly close, Miranda aspired to be like him, even taking his last name, and joined the UNSC Navy to serve with him. At times he thought of his sister and her fate on Dwarka. He had banished the guilt of not being able to save her by knowing he had saved the lives of millions from the Rubble. However, he felt guilty for the deaths of the ODSTs during the raid on Finnegan's Wake, despite not being responsible. He also was grieved by the death of Jeffries, the pilot Keyes had transferred aboard the Midsummer Night, who was killed by insurgent RPG fire on Charybdis IX. Keyes also had a habit of fiddling with his grandfather's pipe, often chewing on its tip to aid in concentration. Trivia *It is mentioned in Halo: The Cole Protocol that Keyes received the ODST tattoo on his right arm due to the fact that he saved a group of ODSTs aboard an Insurrectionist cargo ship. The tattoo is Japanese kanji for "bastard" or "badass." It would be different from the symbol seen on the back of ODST body armor in Halo 3, which is apparently Chinese, not Japanese, despite holding the same meaning. *Ribbon 7 on Keyes' uniform is out of order. In the modern U.S. military, it would be worn before Ribbon 6 (however, this can be the common occurrence in works of fiction of portraying military personnel as slightly off regulations). Then again, it is also unlikely that Keyes, a naval captain, won an award for being an enlisted member of the Air Force. We can only assume that the meaning of these ribbons has changed. *Keyes enjoyed smoking Sweet William cigars along with many other people in the UNSC such as CPO Mendez and Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, but was only ever seen using his pipe. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Grey Hair Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:United Nations Space Command members (Earth-4001) Category:Military Personnel Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Gun Wielders Category:UNSC Navy members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Magellan crew members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Armageddon's Edge crew members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Midsummer Night crew members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Mighty Sparrow crew members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Iroquois crew members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Pillar of Autumn crew members (Earth-4001) Category:High Body Count Category:Infected by the Flood (Earth-4001) Category:Killed by Master Chief Category:Versions of Jacob Keyes